supersquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Go-Onger: Go-OnRedGoldExtra Super Saga
Go-Onger: Go-OnRedGoldExtra Super Saga (ゴーオンジャー:ゴーオンレッドゴールドEXTRAスーパーサーガ, Gōonjā: Gō-OnReddoGōrudoEkisutora Sūpā Sāga) is the special movie of Engine Sentai Go-Onger which is featuring the return of Go-OnRedGoldExtra from the movie. This story was continuation of Go-Onger sagas only three stories. The first story was Despair (Lost) was believe still alive after Daido killed, second story was about Eureka can become a Sentai Rider like him, and third story was about Philip can become Kamen Rider Cyclone. Go-OnRedGoldExtra: Eternal Returns With Daido's death and his Beast host's (seemingly) destroyed, Samuel manages destroys Gyro Banki before the mysterious woman appeared. She seems to be viciously behavior, but attacking Samuel that he killed Daido Katsumi. She going to avenge on Daido's death before the woman named Mina that actually used psychic powers to take easily Go-OnRed down. However, she eventually stopped by GoldExtra form. As Mina explains, Daido Katsumi was actually a hero but Samuel didn't care about Daido actual hero. She used psychic powers again to take him down. Samuel used GoldExtra to stop her and turned back. Mina played Daido's harmonica and shows her flashback. However, her flashback was interrupted by Samuel because Daido is not a hero. Eureka tried to tell Samuel which Mina listens to her flashback, but Samuel refused to talk and walked away. Angered, Mina used again her psychic powers, but Samuel as GoldExtra using ExtreBicker to block her psychic powers which heavily injures Mina and destroys Daido's harmonica before walking away further again. Eureka, angry at Samuel why he doesn't help her because of Daido's fault. Caused of him, he was villain who killed his old friend Kiza Kasumi. As they arguing, Raito confronts Samuel that Daido was his former student of himself as with Akko. Go-OnRedGoldExtra: Eureka Story After Eternal was defeated once more, Samuel battling Hose Banki in one-on-one match. Eureka decide to help Samuel to defeat him, but Samuel get her away from him. Hose Banki confused that Eureka helping him, but he quickly destroys him. When Eureka decide to help people, Samuel is angry at her and decline her to help people. With Samuel forcing her to not helping people around, angrily, crying about want to be Sentai Rider. Being such a stupid idea, Eureka going to make her own Sentai Rider. Back to Samuel's Memory Lab, Eureka thinking about Samuel, a hero of Evolution God. But, she want to become a new Sentai Rider named Memori Rider. She built new own Memory Driver called Memori Driver with using the power of Singular Rider. Samuel interrupts her invention and quickly take her Driver because she is too weak to become Sentai Rider. Eureka arguing Samuel for not letting help him. Go-OnRedGoldExtra: Philip's Truth With Eureka's Memory was sealed, Shotaro as Joker to defeat Fish Dopant which the unnamed person used Fish Memory. Raito (Philip) telling Samuel that he marry Lila after time of SaveShipping. Triva *During in time after Daido's death, Samuel's calm personality was temporary changed to aggressive and reckless behavior until the end. **Unlike the Side-Films, Samuel temporary turns against his friends before the end. Category:Side-Films